Shining Star
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: : it's Christmas time, and Tony is going to see one of his secret wishes come true, thanks to one of his colleagues and best friend and also thanks to someone else, and on the way he finds something even more precious. One shot!


**Shining Star **

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Dawn Wilkerson is mine

Pairing: Tony/Dawn, Abby/Gibbs

Classification: Romance, fluffiness, a little angst and lots of Christmas magic

Rating: T to M (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none

Summary: it's Christmas time, and Tony is going to see one of his secret wishes come true, thanks to one of his colleagues and best friend and also thanks to someone else, and on the way he finds something even more precious.

**Author's note: I had this idea while watching "Magnum, PI". Yeah, again, I know but I can't help it. He seems to be my inspiration source lately. This fic will be more focused on Tony. I've been wanting to write a fic centered on him for a long time now, but I could never find a good idea, but now I think I have it, I hope you guys will love it. I know that we always see Abby drink Caff-Pow! but for this story, she'll drink some other things as well, thanks for your understanding! I know this would never ever happen in the show, but it's Christmas and well magical things can happen, right?**

**Thanks to all my readers who stay with me and keep reading my stories, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**This might be the first story of a series. **

**Special note: This one's for you again, Laci! I hope you'll like it. I would like to thank you for the friendship we have, that's why 2010 has been great after all because I met you. You've help me so much through this past year, you've been there for me, listening to me, supporting me. Thanks so much! Love you honey.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

̶ ̶

Abby was sitting in the Coffee Shop not to far from her apartment waiting for her best friend, Dawn Wilkerson. She had called her a few hours ago asking her if they could meet each other because there was something important she wanted to share with her best friend.

The NCIS forensic scientist had no idea what Dawn was wanted to talk to her about, but she had made her curious because she sounded excited on the other end of the phone and it had been a very long time since she had heard her friend so excited. That usually meant she was up to something and Abby really wanted to know what was making Dawn feel that way.

Abby was sipping at her Caramel Macchiato when Dawn wheeled into the shop, smiling radiantly. Abby stood up and met her half way, leaning down to hug her best friend.

"Well, well you seem, happy."

"That's because I am, Abby." Dawn said disentangling her arms from Gibbs's favorite.

"And what makes you so happy, honey."

"I'm in love."

At the news, Abby let out a squeal of delight. "And who the lucky one? Do I know him?"

Dawn looked at Abby mischievously, and then looked down at her hands.

"You know him very well in fact, he's is sexy, kind eyes,..."

"Gibbs?" She asked her friend, hoping she would say no.

"No, not Gibbs, Abby, no worries to have there, though I have to admit he's a hunk." Dawn said winking at her best friend.

"McGee? Wait. Why did you say there was no worry to have there?" Abby asked surprised to Dawn while she was walking back to order Dawn's ginger bread coffee.

"No not McGee, he might be nice to look at for a share fair of women, Abby but not to me, no. And I know your little secret." She said giggling.

"What secret are you talking about?" Abby asked innocently, as if not having a clue of what her friend was talking about.

"Oh, come on, honey, I know I'm a lawyer and in a wheelchair, but I'm not blind, I've seen how you look at Gibbs. And he looks at you the same way when he's sure you're not looking back at him and that no one else sees him."

Abby was blushing slightly as she handed Dawn her coffee.

"I should have remembered I can't hide anything from you." Abby said to her, smiling.

"Yup, you never could and still can't." Dawn responded laughingly.

"But you didn't ask me to meet you here just to tell me you knew my secret and that you are..." Abby stopped abruptly when she really who her best friend had fallen in love with.

"Tony. You fell in love with Tony. I should have known."

Dawn shook her head affirmatively.

"Before you say anything Abby, I know how he is, I know that he seems to be such a womanizer, but I also know that he is so much more than that. I can see it in his eyes, Abbs, they're kind." Dawn stopped herself from going any farther and took a sip of her gingerbread coffee.

"I wasn't going to say anything, honey, I know Tony, and I'm able to see through the mask he puts up too."

"I need your help with something. I know he doesn't really see me in the romantic way, but I don't care, well I do care, but that's not the most important now. You know I'm not the kind of person that invites oneself to a party of whatever and I know it's short notice, but,..."

Abby stopped her friend from speaking any further. "You're invited; there will always be room for you. You should know that by now."

"Thanks, then I'll give Tom Gibbs's address."

Abby looked at her friend questioningly, as she drank from her Macchiato. "Tom?"

Dawn's eyes sparkled, and a wide smile lit up her entire face. And as Abby knew her friend, she was sure something big was going to happen. When that woman wanted something she would do anything in her power to get it, and not even her wheelchair would stop her. But right now, Abby couldn't think about something in particular that Dawn might have managed to accomplish to make her radiate that way. The only thing that the NCIS lab tech was sure of was that they would all be surprised.

"Tell me, Abby. What does Tony love above all else? Who is the man that became a star in the eighties because he played the role of a private investigator driving in a Ferrari 308 GTS?"

Abby's facial expression changed in disbelief, and her smile matched the one of Dawn's. And suddenly Abby couldn't hold in a squeal of delight any longer. A squeal so loud, that all the costumers in the Coffee Shop turned their heads to look at her.

Laughing, Abby asked them if they'd never seen someone express their happiness before.

"Tony's gonna go nuts!"

"I hope he will like it."

"Are you kidding me? Sweetie, since I have known Tony, he's always been talking about Magnum and Tom Selleck, just like you do. In that aspect you are pretty much the same except that you are more reserved about it than he is..." Abby's voice trailed off as some realization kicked in.

Seeing the questions in her best friend's eyes, Dawn smiled brightly and reached for her bag on the floor next to her wheelchair, pulled at her breaks and wheeled a little backwards to have enough room to be able to place her bag on the lap. Reaching into it she pulled out a stack of pictures.

In the first one Dawn Wilkerson showed to Abby, Tom was standing behind her wheelchair, his hands placed on her shoulders, smiling. On the second one Tom Selleck was crouching at the left side of the wheelchair his right hand resting on the armchair, smiling at the lens of the camera.

There were a couple of others showing Dawn and Tom, but there was one that had Abby's full attention making her smile tenderly. Tom had placed himself behind Dawn's chair again; he was leaning forward a little and his arms where encircling Dawn shoulders. Dawn's happiness was so palpable in this picture, and Abby could also see that same sparkle dance in her friend's eyes that she saw each time Dawn watched a movie with that man in it and judging from the man's expression on the pictures, he had seen it too.

It wasn't love, as in she had fallen in love with Tom - though there was a little tiny bit of bit of that. No, it was love and respect for someone she had liked since she'd been a little girl. It was really cute to see and then there was also another picture loved very much.

He was placed behind her and his arms where around her shoulders just like the other one, the difference was that in this one, Tom was kissing Dawn's cheek with her left hand was holding his forearm, her right fingers were touching her lips, and her eyes were wide open in surprise.

As she saw the picture Dawn's eyes watered. Seeing this, Abby placed the pictures on the table and moved closer and hugged her.

"Hey, what's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe I finally met him and could tell him how thankful I am. He's just like I imagined he would be." Then Dawn started to laugh as she added, "and he's still as hot."

"There's my best friend, again." Abby smiled at Dawn as she let go of her.

"Could you help me to keep this a secret to the very last minute for not only Tony but also for the others, please?"

"Sure. But how in the hell did you manage to get Tom to do this?"

Dawn smiled mischievously at her friend and told her: "Top Secret!"

Abby made a face and punched Dawn slightly in the shoulder. "Damn you!"

Dawn burst out laughing.

̶ ̶

Abby and Dawn spend the rest of the day together, buying presents, having fun in the snow, they also went to Dawn's favorite place in Washington, DC, the reflecting pool. She didn't know why, but it had always been a place she loved to come to when she was in DC.

Dawn and Abbs were back at Gibbs's place to prepare everything for the Christmas Eve. Abby opened the door and called out for Gibbs who answered almost immediately, which meant he wasn't in his basement. That was a change. He came to greet her. She looked at him in that way that meant she had done something unusual, but her eyes green eyes were sparkling so Jethro guessed it was a good thing.

"Hey, Abbs."

"Hey, Gibbs, I got a surprise for you!" she told him, all excited.

Gibbs arched up a brow, wondering what she could have done, and it's then that Abby took one step to the side; Dawn came into sight, smiling brightly. "Hope you're okay with having one more guest tonight?"

"Absolutely not!" Gibbs said smiling as he walked over to her, bending down to give her a hug.

"Good."

Jethro turned to Abby looking at her questioningly, and Abby signed him _I'll tell you later. _Gibbs nodded his head, and went to the kitchen to go get a beer for everyone. He came back a moment later, holding three bottles of beer. Gibbs seated himself onto to couch and handed the women their drinks. They chatted easily for some time as their beer was empty; Dawn made her way to the living room and asked Gibbs where she could place the bag that contained her brand new dress.

Gibbs walked toward her and carefully took the bag from her. He went upstairs and placed it on his bed. As he came back down, he told Dawn to tell him when she was ready to wear it and he would bring it back down for her. As Dawn was a late guest, she insisted to help her friend so together they prepared the table and put the gifts under the Christmas tree, except for one.

When Abby and Dawn started doing things in the living room, Gibbs went down to his basement, not that he didn't want to help, but he sensed the two women needed to talk on their own.

As soon as it was all done, Abby went upstairs to retrieve the dress and helped Dawn to put the dress on. The dress was made in a royal blue shade, with tiny straps, and Swarovski Crystals that were shaped into three butterflies. In Abby's opinion, Dawn had never been more beautiful; the dress fitted her like a glove, the men's eyeballs would definitely fall out tonight. Abby decided to get dressed for the party, and then she would help her friend doing her hair and her make-up. When Abby came down the stairs, Dawn whistled.

"Wow, you're astonishing; Abby the men will definitely look at you too."

Abby was wearing a single strap black dress which had glitters on it, the dress fitted her perfectly as well, and her make-up was perfect too, black eye shadow, black eyeliner and some deep shaded red lipstick.

"Thanks, honey, now come on let's take care of you."

Abby applied blue, and black eye shadow on Dawn eyelids, then a little black mascara, and finally applied a deep shade of fuchsia lipstick on her lips. And Dawn put on some long blue earrings that were 3.3 inches composed of twelve rounded crystals, the six first ones white and the others six ones blue. And the matching necklace was gracing her neck.

"Damn girl, I think that if I would have been a guy, I would have fallen for you." Abby told her friend, making her laugh.

"You don't believe me, Hun? Okay, then let's call the jury in." She said has she pushed Dawn's wheelchair into the living room.

"Gibbs!" Abby called.

"Be right there, Abbs!" They heard him answer from above them.

Abby guessed that Gibbs must have gone upstairs to change himself for the guests that would be coming soon.

When Gibbs showed up both Abby and Dawn were silent. The man was looking damn hot in his black tuxedo, and white shirt. Dawn whistled again like she had done when she'd seen Abby in her dress.

"Well, well, well. Damn, I sure am glad you don't go to NCIS looking like this, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stop making comments." Abby told him, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"You shouldn't go like this either or I don't think I'd be responsible for my actions for long." Gibbs replied easily, locking eyes with is favorite forensic scientist.

"Humm, humm" Dawn cleared her voice to remind them she was there with them too.

Both looked at their mutual friend who started to laugh, making them laugh as well.

"See, Abby, I was right." Dawn told her and winked.

It's then that Gibbs took a real look at the young woman, and smirked. "Wow, Dawn, you're stunning. Tony will not know what he sees."

"Whaat whaa-aat? Why are you saying that? Thank you by the way."

At Dawn's reaction, Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. It was so obvious to him that the girl was in love with DiNozzo, and from what he what he had been able to see from Tony when he was in the company of Dawn, she didn't leave him feeling indifferent.

"I need glasses, Dawn, but I'm not blind. I see the way you look at him."

The lawyer's face turned into a light shade of red.

At the sight Gibbs and Abby chuckled. She was so cute when she was blushing. And they were both happy for her. She could be the one for Tony. She understood him, didn't judge and she could see the man he was behind the silly mask he was wearing constantly to shield himself from the horrible things he was confronted with every day.

He knew the teasing part between McGee, Ziva, and Tony. Also, when Ziva and Tim were both against DiNozzo, he sometimes wanted to tell them to stop and to first watch themselves in the mirror and ask themselves the right questions for a change. Tony could also be annoying with his teasing that was for sure, but his way of teasing was different and Tony knew when to stop and when things were serious something the other two were not always able to do like in Hutton case.

Tony wanted to find Dana Hutton, he knew something wasn't right and definitely when she didn't showed up as they had announced her brother had died. They had teased him in a misplaced way in Gibbs's opinion though he hadn't say anything then. Rule number 10 was definitely not an easy one to follow. Tony's personal involvement on the case was interpreted by obsession to Ziva. She was a damn good agent, but she still needed to learn lots of things...

Gibbs looked around and thought Dawn and Abby had done amazing work, his eyes dropped on the table that was dressed. He made a mental count of the guest that were coming adding Dawn to it he realized that there was one too many.

Gibbs turned to look at the girls and asked:

"Is there something I should know about?"

All he got for response were two smiling faces.

̶ ̶

The guests arrived and Dawn was unbelievably nervous and it worsened the moment Tony arrived. Thank God Abby was welcoming every invited person and Tom hadn't arrived yet, Dawn Wilkerson was grateful for it.

She hoped he would be the last one to arrive. Abby knew that when he would be there, her friend would open the door. As Gibbs and Abby had predicted it, the men couldn't help but look at Dawn and the best one's reaction was DiNozzo's. He was literally undressing her with his eyes.

Her heartbeat rose when he came closer to her and bend down to place a kiss on her cheek. Abby was looking at the two of them as she placed her hand on Gibbs forearm to get his attention. Abby told him to look over at Tony and a smile painted Gibbs's lips at the sight.

They were chatting animatedly when the doorbell rang.

McGee wanted to open the door, but Abby saw it right in time, and stopped his actions. She looked over at her best friend, and said, "Honey, I think it's your turn now."

"Yup!" Dawn answered, smiling brightly.

Dawn wheeled to front door as all the eyes were suddenly turned on her, Abby made sure that McGee nor anyone else was placed near the door. Gibbs looked at her suspiciously as one of his eyebrows was arched up. Abby just winked at him, and waited for her friend to open the door.

Opening the door, Dawn greeted Tom Selleck and as they had talked about it on the phone Tom didn't say a world out loud so Tony wouldn't know who was at the door. She told Tom to stay behind for a moment. When she reappeared, she smiled at Tony and reached out her hand to him. Tony laid his hand in hers and asked her, "what is it, Dawn? Who was at the door?"

She looked up at him with bright clear lovingly blue eyes: "Someone who I think is very special to you and to me, someone who you drive everybody crazy with, except me, when you see a Ferrari..." Dawn's voice trailed off as she watched Tony's face.

Tony didn't seem to get the clue at first, but then a light shined in his eyes as he was beginning to get the implication of the information she had given him.

"No... No it's impossible! It can't be..."

"I think you may come forward now," she simply said and Tom Selleck appeared from where he was hiding.

Everyone got silent then as Tom walked toward Dawn and kissed her cheek. Dawn thanked the man once more for coming. Standing straight again, Tom looked at Tony.

"So you must be NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, right?"

Tony didn't react immediately; he was just too stunned for that. Dawn squeezed his hand hard, making the agent yelp out "Ouch!" making everybody in the room laugh, including Tom. Tony finally shook the actor's hand.

"I've heard a lot of things about you Agent DiNozzo. And let me tell that the young woman here as a lot of convincing power, and she's really amazing. When she wants something she'll do everything to get it."

In the back of the room Abby explained to Gibbs what Dawn had done. The forensic scientist was still amazed by what she had managed to accomplish for Tony. Abby had seen the fantastic picture her friend had done with Tom, but she knew that the meeting part had been done for the one man she considered as her big brother on the team.

Someone else was also watching Tony, Dawn, and Tom, and that person didn't really like what she was seeing. Tony and Dawn were becoming too close in her eyes, and she didn't want it, partly because she didn't really like the lawyer that was in a wheelchair, and also partly because she wanted to be the one to be that close to him, and as much as she hated to admit it to herself she knew it was too late, there was nothing to be done about it. The card had been distributed, only time would tell.

̶ ̶

The dinner was animated by laughter and conversations, Tony seemed so happy which made Dawn happy because she'd had doubts about it to be a good idea to make in meet Tom Selleck until the very last minutes, but seeing him now, she knew she'd done the right thing.

Abby looked over to her best friend from time to time to see how she was doing, and it seemed to her that she was having the time of her life.

When dinner ended, Dawn asked Tom he if would be willing to take a few pictures with Tony before leaving. Which he gladly agreed to, and even accepted to pose for a picture with everyone present in the house. A little after that Tom needed to leave, but before he did so, he handed Tony a package.

"Hope you'll like it." Tom said, before saying good-bye to everyone, and kissed Dawn's cheek one last time before he left Gibbs's place.

Tony put the packaged down and followed Tom outside for a minute, just to watch him leave. As he came back in, he looked at the young woman in the wheelchair, smiled at her and handed her the package Tom Selleck hadt given him and wheeled her to a quiet place in the house, and sat down next to her on a chair he'd placed next to her wheelchair.

Reaching out, he took one of her hands in his. Dawn looked down at their hands, they fitted so perfectly together.

"Thank you so much, Dawn, no one has ever done anything for me like this before. It means so much to me, you have no idea." He told her in a slightly shaken voice, as his eyes were now full of unshed tears.

"You're so welcome, Tony. And I think I have pretty good idea of what it meant for you. What would you say if we would open the package he left you together?"

"That is a great idea!" Tony said.

Tony pulled out the knife he was always carrying on him. Dawn looked at him surprised; he smiled at her and said "Rule ≠ 9: Never go anywhere without a knife."

"I'll have to remember that." Dawn said.

"I'll teach them to you one day." Tony promised her has he cut the adhesive sealing the box.

When Dawn opened the box she was speechless. Not hearing the woman next to him saying a thing when he put back his knife made him nervous.

"Dawn, what's in the box?"

It took her a few moments to get her voice to work again. "See for yourself."

"Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?"

"I think it is, yes!" said the lawyer as she shook her head affirmatively.

In the box was the shirt Magnum mostly wore. Blue with a white "D" embroidered on it, and there was also the famous Hawaiian red shirt. And the box also contained a big brown envelop with a signed pictured of Tom.

Tony looked at Dawn then, and went down his knees, he lifted up both her footrests, came closer to her, and encircled his arms around her in a tight hug. Dawn hugged him back.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Dawn didn't respond she just held him, enjoying being hugged by him. Disentangling herself a bit from Tony she looked at him intently, then for some reason they both looked up: mistletoe. No doubts in their minds, Abby had to do something with this. Their eyes locked together then, and without really knowing what was happening, they were kissing each other.

The kiss was brief, but when they looked at one another they were both smiling. Tony leaned forward again to caress her lips again, and this time, the kiss deepened as their surroundings faded away.

Worried at the fact that her two friends hadn't come back, Abby went in search for them, and she leaned against the frame of the room they were in and watched them kiss. As she saw Gibbs she signed him to come and see.

When Gibbs saw the scene playing before him, he smiled; he came to stand closer to Abby so he could whisper in ear. "I'd love to do the same thing with you."

Abby looked at him, smiling, as she slid her arms around his neck and told him: "me too." before her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

THE END

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!**

16


End file.
